Things I'll Never Say
by Fira Love
Summary: What happens after you have been best friends for six years? By each other's side through thick and thin. Saving the world, dealing with family losses? Fira and Ben are about to figure out the answer these questions, when they start realize there is more to how they feel about each other. No Flames, takes place in Omniverse.


Prologue

Two grandfathers stood in front of an RV with a total of four kids between them: two girls and two boys. They were all arguing to their respective grandparent. Both held amused looks in their eyes as they took in the four voices at once.

"Grandpa Len, you know that Grandma Hannah wouldn't approve of this!" A cooper haired girl complained crossing her arms. "I have a schedule to follow in order to get ahead in my training." She huffed some of her bangs out of her face then glared at her brother. "Help me out."

The dark haired boy looked at his sister in surprise then at his grandfather, "I'm all for the summer road trip; but does it have to be with total strangers?" He jabbed his thumb over his shoulder to the set of cousins that were fighting each other now.

"This is all your fault, you dweeb," the brunet boy yelled at his redheaded cousin. "If you hadn't asked Grandpa about meeting his old friend we wouldn't be stuck in an RV with them for most of the summer vacation!"

"My fault?! You wanted to meet Len because Grandpa told you he had cool powers!" The girl shouted right back.

"Now, now." Both grandfathers stated at the same time while placing a hand on a shoulder of each of their grandchildren.

"This is a great learning experience for all of you. Fira, you want to learn how to be a great leader. Furor, you like to see new places and just know everything you can." Len reminded them, with soft golden eyes. "A summer with Ben and Gwen will do just that for you; and about your grandmother – I did clear this with her."

The cooper haired girl looked shocked at the news then huffed and muttered under her breath.

"Ben, Gwen, this won't be as bad as you think it will be. You're making new friends and get to see the country with them.

Both of them sighed and gave him a 'fine' as their reply.

Max's brown eyes lit up as he smiled at his grandchildren.

Fira's attention moved over to Max's conversation, trying to get a good read on the two cousins, they were nothing like her family – they were all super close.

Her mind brought her younger sister up; she would have joined the trip as well but she had come down with some type of virus that had bedridden her. Fira was gonna miss Sugar but maybe she could get some girl time with Gwen – who was lacking in the hair length department.

An elbow to the ribs pulled her back to the conversation, Len was just reminding them of their manners and how to behave in public or crowded places. Things that they normally didn't have to think about in their hometown and second home. But once they left those safe places a whole pile of rules were put in place to keep them safe.

"Grandpa Len, I have the rule book in my bag." Fira assured her grandfather with a smile. "We will be fine. Nothing can go wrong."

XXXXXXXXXXX

That summer turned all four of those kids' lives upside down and changed a lot about them. Learning about aliens, the Plumbers, magic, and demons. Their worlds were blown open and they created very strong bonds, and spent every summer together.

But everything changed between them one summer – the summer Fira changed her mind.

"I don't want to be Queen of my grandmother's land." She stated so simply while drinking a smoothly.

Her twin brother, Ben and Gwen all gave her wide eyes of shock. For the past four years being queen was all she wanted. She worked her butt off all the time studying the laws and ways of the hidden kingdom that she called her second home.

"Are you sick or something?" Ben asked looking at her like she was a stranger.

"You've been teaching us their language since our second summer together. You had so many things planned out for that kingdom." Gwen reminded her.

Furor looked at his sister with a confused look. "Reason?"

She tightened her grip on her smoothly cup and looked at all three of them. "We spent two summers fighting aliens, magicians, and demons – even the Hellsing family." She started before looking at her lap. "I liked the fighting and getting out there and making changes that way…..plus, I realized that I like learning medicine from Grandpa Len… I want to be a doctor that has studied everything out there; Aliens, humans, demons, people with other types of abilities that make them different. These past four summers have been great and I've worked some things out…"

"Who would inherit the throne then?" Furor asked putting a hand on his sister's.

Ben and Gwen exchanged a knowing look.

"In order for Grandma to be okay with it, I have to ask you…." Her voice had lost all of its confidence, this rarely happened.

Furor tensed as a war of conflicting feelings ran across his face. He had never wanted anything to do with that land. He already made that clear and doesn't attend any important parties unless they deeply involved his two sisters. That meant birthdays and holidays; he never attended anything else.

"Why can't Sugar do it?" He questioned as his brows knitted together in anger.

"Grandma wants one of us to rule; eldest child is usually the heir and we're twins so the people don't care as long as it's a first born." His sister explained with sad and fearful eyes. "I took it up when we were little because I didn't know what I wanted out of life but you did..." She trailed off.

Furor pushed himself out of the booth they were in, turning his back to his sister. "Well, tell Grandma to find someone else, because I'm not doing it."

"Please, I never ask much of you." Fira pleaded trying to reach for her brother's jacket.

He retreated from her reach, as Ben and Gwen watch as the strongest bond between siblings shattered into a million pieces.

Despair and the threat of tears filled Fira's eyes as they followed Furor out of Mr. Smoothie's without another word.

Fira's bangs fell over her tear filled eyes before she turned back to her friends. Both looked at her with concern before glancing at the other. If the heartbroken girl was about to cry, they had no idea how to comfort her since in the years they have known her – she has never once cried in front of them.

Instead, the cooper haired girl sucked in a deep breath and let out slow before rolling back her shoulders and giving her friends a smile. Clearing her bangs from her eyes, there was no sign of tears threatening to spill.

"Are you okay?" Gwen felt like she was walking on egg shells just by asking the question.

Fira nodded, "He just needs time to think about it – he'll come back once he's blown off some steam."

They hoped she was right because normally she was about her brother.

Only problem is – Furor never came home.


End file.
